His Curiosity, Her Secret
by BloodyHolly
Summary: Natsume was targetted and Ruka sent his good friend as a bodyguard to Natsume. What Natsume doesn't understand is why this bodyguard is so familiar to him? Does she have a past that included him? Read to find out! XD!
1. Chapter 1

**I've been meaning to write this story for a long time! It's my first 'tragedy' story. Not sure if you'd like it like my past fictions but I'd say for myself that this is one of my bests. That is…if you don't mind fighting and stuff.**

**Natsume is a hot teen idol but he lost his fighting skills after a fight two years ago. Now, those people wanted revenge on him once more and started to destroy his position. Ruka, his manager starts to become extremely worried and hired a bodyguard for Natsume. Only to his displeasure, his bodyguard holds a secret that he longed to know.**

**His Curiosity, Her Secret**

**The Short Meeting**

"Kyaaa! Hyuuga!" Girls screamed wildly reaching to get to _the_ Natsume Hyuuga. Recently known as the hottest idol of the century.

"Na-Natsume!" Ruka called out to him as he held a file between his arms and a coat over his hand. "It's time to meet the candidates for your bodyguard!"

"What?! I just got out from the shooting! Can't I have a break?" Natsume whined.

"We don't have time! You saw those people trashing your photo shoot crops! We need someone to help you out!" Ruka said.

"I DON'T NEED HELP! I'm fine on my own, thank you very much!" Natsume shoved Ruka out of the way and grabbed his coat that fell on the ground when Ruka stumbled upon a pen.

Just as Natsume walked out from the Elliot Entertainment building, he was surrounded with girls, tons of 'em. He was curious as to why they like him. Was it just his face? Well, of course it would be! I mean, practically none of them know his personality! What other reason could there be?

"Ah!" Natsume cried as someone suddenly pushed him out of the blue.

"Oh! Sorry!" The voice shouted as that person continued to run away.

"Jeez! People these days are never polite! In the last era, humans actually bow to each other in terms of apology!" Natsume rubbed his forehead and snitched when he felt a small pain on his left elbow. Just as he was about to pull his sleeves of his coat, Ruka pulled his right arm and dragged him into the car.

"Kagurazaka-kun, please drive us to my apartment!" Ruka cried and the driver drove like mad. The moment they arrived a long line of girls awaits their presence. "What is this Ruka? Do I need to kiss everyone here to get them the hell out of my sight?" Natsume asked.

"Actually, they are the in the audition to be your bodyguard," Ruka sighed.

"Bodyguard? Girls? Are you joking? Me, Natsume Hyuuga being protected by a girl?!" Natsume emphasized those words to make Ruka feel crushed.

"You do realize the male kind despise you for stealing their girlfriends and such?" Ruka eyed Natsume.

"I was born with these looks," Natsume made gestures with his hands. "And they aren't. Their fault!" Natsume blamed. Out of a sudden a huge smoke bomb dropped over them. Someone from above threw it down.

"Get down!" Natsume shouted and all the girls crouched and so did Ruka. Natsume got up and shut his nose looking around. He saw 5 shadows cornering him. He made a ran for it so they wouldn't hurt Ruka and the other girls. He managed to lead them behind the apartment building. "TELL ME STRAIGHT! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Natsume clenched his fists when he heard only chuckles and laughed echoing through the darkness. His eyes are failing him and so is his body. The air won't get into his body since he's holding in his breath and if he breathes, he'll die from the toxic smell of the bomb.

"DIE! HYUUGA!" Natsume looked up and saw a man holding a knife aiming to penetrate it trough his heart. All of a sudden, everything was a blur. The last thing he heard was, "Get the hell away from Natsume!"

"NATSUME! You're awake!" Ruka cried out in relief. "Oh thank god!"

"Where are we?" Natsume asked as he got out of bed.

"Our apartment was absolutely filthy after the smoke bomb. Right now we're at my friend's apartment," Ruka smiled.

"Your friend?" Natsume asked and he started to wear a clean shirt.

"Yo!" A voice greeted from the outside door. The person has long legs, wearing black baggy jeans, also wearing a blue and white striped t-shirt and the hair is exactly just a centimeter long above the shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Hyuuga!"

"Wh-Who is this?" Natsume asked looking bewildered.

"Oh, this is my friend, Sakura. And after Sakura saved you from those gang members' attack, we've appointed him as your new bodyguard," Ruka announced.

Surely Sakura looks really great, beautiful in fact. With his hair being straight and messy, his brown orbs shining, his long slender body. To Natsume's sense, this Sakura could definitely beat him in show-biz.

"Just call me _Mike_," Sakura said.

"Mike?" Natsume asked in a weird tone.

"Just a short form of my first name," Mike said back. "So you need a bodyguard, huh? What's a guy like you who practically has all the girls flaunting over doing without any skills to defend himself?" Mike chuckled.

"I already told Ruka I don't need a bodyguard!" Natsume sneered.

"_Sure you don't_," Mike said.

"You don't believe me do you?" Natsume eyed Mike.

"Not a chance," Mike said. With a few seconds, Mike was already behind Natsume which gave him a surprise shock. "These muscles aren't well developed; it looks like it's only for show." Mike touched Natsume's arms. "And these _legs_, hmph, what kind of a _man_ are you to have such puny things."

"Mike is an expert in body building. Though he can't build his body well due to his body's condition, he trains people who wants to get stronger. He's my classmate a year ago. He's an expert in all athletics sports, taekwondo, aikido, kendo and his specialty is fencing," Ruka explained.

"Thanks for the introduction, Ruka," Mike smiled. Natsume held out his hand to shake with Mike, a man to man meeting. Mike flinched and took a step back. "I'm sorry. My hand's still in cure from the smoke bomb that exploded." Mike gave an excuse.

"A smoke bomb exploded in your hand," Natsume wondered not really believing what Mike said.

"No, no! It's not like that!" Mike reassured. "I can't really explain the situation just now, I only saw you, running away. It seems like they penetrated a small chip inside your body," Mike said.

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked.

"Let me see your left arm and turn it over to your elbow," Mike said and Natsume did as he was told. There he saw a huge stitch mark.

"What the hell happened?" Natsume shouted.

"I asked Ruka to operate you and he took out the device. I scanned it over in my lab, it was a negative tracker. Wherever you go, there will be traps that the owner of these set up," Mike explained.

"I forgot to tell you he's a genius in technology as well. Amazing, huh?" Ruka grinned.

"Whatever, just let me get back home," Natsume said.

"Actually, you're staying here for the night, Natsume," Ruka said. "Our apartment is really destroyed and stinky, you know."

"What? Why? What about you?" Natsume flinched.

"I'm sleeping over at Hotaru's house today. Her family is having a small gathering. I'll be staying there. We can't find a hotel on such short notice and Mike will probably take good care of you here. Besides, he is your bodyguard," Ruka said.

"B-But!" Natsume stammered.

"What are you? A weakling? Even staying in the same place with another guy bothers you? Jeez, some bones you've got," Mike remarked.

Natsume glared at Mike. "Just who the hell do you think you are? All you do is comment about me being a weakling and stuff? And what about you? What makes you more than a man?! Even shaking hands is a problem for you? What? A guy touching another guy is a taboo to you?" Natsume flared.

"Umm…actually Natsume…"

"Yeah, it's taboo. I'm not going to be caught as a gay from the likes of you," Mike interrupted Ruka. Ruka sighed and stared at the both of them. Ruka and Mike left Natsume in the room to change.

"_Mikan_," Ruka whispered. "Was it wise? You are a _girl_ after all. And about that incident…"

"Forget the incident and never bring it up again. Because of him spreading an old rumor saying he beat the crap out of that gang to gain popularity made them want to take revenge. Let me do it my way, Ruka. You know what I'm capable of," Mikan said. "And because you're his manager and he's connected to you, I'm affected because I use to hang around you. They're killing us one by one," Mikan explained.

"It's true Natsume was irresponsible when he said he beaten 6 gang members even when it was you who saved him," Ruka admitted. "But the fact that they…"

"Forget that! Forget anything that happened to _me_! I'm still alive!" Mikan shouted. "It's only a matter of time that they destroy Natsume from within."

"Mikan, you're going to have to act as a boy in front of him? Are you alright with that?" Ruka asked.

"He owes me in a way but he repaid me already by saying 'thank you' before he fainted during the fight last year. If being a boy can save his life then…what the heck…we'll leave it be. Nothing will ever happen between us anyway," Mikan continued and opened the door for Ruka.

Ruka nodded. "I'll be checking up on him a lot. He has a mind of his own and it's unpredictable," Ruka said.

"Unpredictable? Please, I bet right now he's trying to find a way to escape with the balcony in his room," Mikan sighed. "I know him enough, Ruka. Leave him, he's in good hands. Those bastards won't come in here!"

"But they will! From what happened to you that they've caused! How can you think they won't?" Ruka panicked. "That's the reason I asked you to come to help him. I honestly thought that if he's with you, he'd regain his competitive side and start to protect you for a change!"

"Stop worrying about me, Ruka. I don't need him to protect me!" Mikan smiled and Ruka left to the lift. "NATSUME! THIS IS THE 25th FLOOR! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO JUMP DOWN!" Mikan shouted out loud. She heard a loud 'DAMN IT' coming from his room so she chuckled. She went to the trash can and took the plastic from the inside out and looked in it. There were strands of hair inside it. Mikan smiled and threw the plastic away outside of the apartment's corridor. She combed her hair fairly and it took perfectly in place like a guy's style.

"Mou, Mike! Isn't there anything interesting here? Any sound proof rooms? I'm having my first concert this Saturday!" Natsume whined and jumped on the couch of Mikan's living room. "I need to practice!"

"Give me all those threat letters this instant!" Mikan ordered.

"These useless things??" Natsume asked as he got out a few letters from his bag. "Why? Why does it bother you, anyway?"

"I'm a bodyguard as of now. I should at least know what I'm dealing with here," Mikan snapped and sat next to Natsume on the couch and started reading the letters.

Most of them are the 'CANCEL THE CONCERT OR FACE OUR WRATH' or a 'DO YOU WISH TO DIE?' concept. _That gang really sucks when it comes to blackmailing, but nevertheless they are good in close combat._ Mikan thought.

"Umm…hey, Mike? I'm kinda bored, can we like…go somewhere to eat?" Natsume asked out of the blue.

"Somewhere? Where on earth do you have in mind?" Mikan asked and placed those letters in her cabinet.

"Ugh…I'm dying for some barbeque!" Natsume grinned.

"An open air restaurant? Are you nuts? The people who are after you would kill you!" Mikan said.

"And that's the reason you're my bodyguard, _isn't it_?" Natsume smirked. Mikan clenched her fists and relaxed a bit.

"Fine, let's go. We'll take my ride," Mikan said.

**So how's the first chapter? They're not in a very good term but just wait till they get a close up in dinner! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Liked what you read? Here's the continuation to the first chapter.**

**The Unwanted Past**

"Wait, what ride?" Natsume asked curiously and Mikan pulled him. Mikan dragged Natsume to the ground floor and they walked past all of the cars. "Hey, aren't we taking a car? Will we be walking? Are you trying to destroy my god-like feet?!"

"Shut up and wear this!" Mikan huffed and threw a helmet over to Natsume which he caught with one hand.

"WE'RE TAKING A BIKE?!" Natsume snapped and he stopped his pace when he saw the ride. "And you own a Harley Davidson Australian Version of Nightster?!" Natsume's eyes widen when he saw the beauty of that bike.

"Yeah, so? I got it for free," Mikan sighed. _Well, assuming I did get it for free, I merely bet on the bike from one of those Aikaru Gang members. At least I won the fight and got this bike_.

"Free?! Do you have any idea how much one of these cost?" Natsume shouted. Mikan glared at him and Natsume flinched. _Crap! This is the first time any guy had made me feel fear from the sight of their eyes_.

"I'll bring you to my usual barbeque place," Mikan said and revved up the bike's engine and a huge relaxing bike sound made Mikan more anxious to show Natsume how to be scared of a_ girl_. With that, she sped up instantly after the apartment's entrance. Natsume held a tight grip over Mikan's waist as she drove like a madman though it seemed relaxed to him. As if he was in perfect hands.

_Mike has such a…small waist_, Natsume thought. _Ruka did say he had a body problem, is it that he can't grow any muscles?_ Natsume wondered. Mikan made a really sharp corner and Natsume's foot nearly touched the ground and he flinched at the thought of scarring his beauty feet.

"Here we are," Mikan smiled. Natsume got off from the bike and saw a large hawker in the end borders of Tokyo. It was so lively and warm that Natsume even got attracted to the atmosphere.

"Where are we exactly?" Natsume asked.

"My hometown, the place where practically _everything_ happens," Mikan smiled. His smile was warm and beautiful that even Natsume blushed. Mike's figure was like a beauty model in place of an artist at hand. His hair practically was designed by god himself, the style, the color, the way it could attract people's thoughts. His body was not as perfect but beautiful in a way no one could imagine.

"Wait here for a bit. The people here don't really like new company," Mikan said and rushed into the hawker field. He went to each stall and started to talk to all the cooks and all the people who are eating there. Everyone somehow nodded which made Natsume curious as to what Mike was saying to them.

"It seems like everyone here is in a good mood today with the fireworks display going on at midnight, it's sure to be a feast tonight!" Mike smiled his godly smile and made Natsume very self-concious.

"Ah! Mikan-chan! You're back after months of leaving us," A very fat lady came and greeted Mikan and Natsume. "And this must be the boy everyone's been talking about. The one you said who came from the city. Very rare I must say. Hello, I'm Kiri-san," Kiri-san greeted to Natsume. Natsume bowed in polite behavior and walked next to Mikan towards the stalls.

"Mikan?" Natsume asked Mikan in confusion.

"My full name, funny isn't it? I always got teased by it. Being named after a tangerine after all," Mikan said. "Just please, don't call me that. Mike is enough."

"Right," Natsume nodded and faced back and saw Kiri-san greeting more customers. Only there had been three customers that came in after him and he saw each of them, Kiri-san hugged tightly. Was it just him or is it that no one would ever touch Mike?

"Ah, Mike, so the usual? Hanging around with more guys, don't you ever wish to hang out with girls?" A guy came to Mikan and asked.

"Yeah, Haruka, definitely the _usual_," Mikan gritted her teeth in anger. Just how many times was she supposed to ask Haruka to treat her like a guy? "I'm not interested in girls or whatsoever. All they do is cling on to you and never let go like you're some kind of a toy to be played with." Mikan argued.

"I hear you. Not once was there a girl that would leave me alone. Those kind of people are wretches," Natsume cursed and Mikan felt a pang of guilt flowing through her. True, when Ruka asked for her help to hang around with Natsume, she really couldn't decline and it was as if she's only here to hang around him like he said, being a wretch.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt, huh Mike?" Haruka snickered.

"Shut up! Just go get me my usual and for this guy, get him the Fireworks Barbeque Special Set," Mikan ordered, her face flushed out of embarrassment.

"Wow, these people are _friendly_, aren't they, Mike?" Natsume snickered.

"Don't let me get started on you," Mikan warned and Natsume laughed. Haruka sent their orders and they ate peacefully.

"Isn't that Mike-kun and who's the person next to him?" Natsume overheard some people's conversation.

"Kyaaaa! Doesn't Mike-kun seem more adorable since he left two months ago?" Another girl's voice preached making Mikan hear their conversation well.

"It's a pity Mike-kun couldn't restore to his old body because of those cold-blooded people who did cruel things to him last two years!"

"Yeah! Or else Mike-kun could've been hotter than he is now…"

"SHUT UP!" Mikan shouted and threw some of her carrots towards them.

"Hihi! We forgot Mike-kun has a temper issue!" The girls laughed.

"Girl problems?" Natsume asked as he took a huge bite from his medium-well rib-eye steak.

"You could say that again. Argh, that's one reason I left this place. It has too many memories and everyone knows about it," Mikan sighed and drank her watermelon juice. _And I mean literally that _everyone_ knows about __**it**__!_

"What made you want to be a bodyguard?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing, I was bribed here," Mikan said. "By Imai Hotaru," Natsume and Mikan said in unison and they chuckled.

"Amazing how that ice-queen managed to capture Ruka's heart," Natsume said.

"You have no idea how they were in junior high. Hotaru took pictures of him everyday just to sell it off for hundreds!" Mikan emphasized. Mikan had a wild time talking with Natsume. Mostly about how annoying a girl can be and how weak they are. Mikan didn't take any offense since she knew it was true, but hey, he doesn't know what she does. "The fireworks…," Mikan pointed and exactly above the hawker, colorful lights shot up in the sky forming flowers and stars.

"It's been a long time since I've seen this; I used to be dragged here by one of Ruka's old friends who had a major crush on me," Natsume chuckled. "She's Ruka's age, she's really pretty, and I was totally in love with her." Mikan bit her lips. _Wow, how time flies_. Natsume was now in paradise thinking about that friend of Ruka's. "At first, when she confessed, I turned her down, mainly saying something that she doesn't have any breasts and that she should develop it more before I date her." Mikan frowned. _Geez, there's still no difference. My breasts still remains as small as ever. Just how did you think I could pull off the fact that I'm pretending to be a guy?_

"But then, when I became an idol, an icon for everything in Japan, I was just trying to be better for her to be proud of, mainly, showing me off to the world that she has a boyfriend like me," Natsume said and Mikan heard him. "But, I lost interest in her completely, especially, when there was a rumor that she was **raped**," Natsume's eyebrows creased. Mikan's eyes laid wide awake in shock.

_He knew…_Mikan thought. _How? I thought only the people here would be able to know this horrible nightmare of mine… How? How?_ Mikan's hands staggered and dropped the glass of watermelon juice that she was holding. "At first…," Natsume continued. "Ruka was blaming me for it. Shouting to me as though it was my fault that she was raped. But when I thought about it rationally, what did I even do wrong? Were the guys that jealous and wanted my own beautiful soul mate to take revenge on me? I felt like killing those people there and then, but I didn't know who did it!"

"Shut up…"Mikan said slowly clenching her fists.

"Ruka said she was in total trauma that she didn't wake up for a month. Ruka banned me from visiting her and so did Imai Hotaru. Till now, they said she's a totally different person, after all, she _was_ raped," Natsume continued.

"Please, shut up," Mikan begged in a soft voice which Natsume didn't catch as he continued with his story.

"I heard she was _done for_ the moment those 5 people came into her room. Everyone heard her scream yet couldn't care less," Natsume said, Mikan shut her ears with her hands. Natsume was facing the sky so he didn't notice Mikan's discomfort. "The police went into her apartment when they heard banging noises and chairs being thrown everywhere."

Mikan's mind was in that scene once again. Those inhuman people that crashed into her room. Caught her by the lips and started to slam her head to the wall. They kept on shouting that they hate Hyuuga Natsume and that since she was always with him before he became an idol, they assume she was still with him. Mikan's mind was in rage. She thought she had forgotten everything, every single detail. "I beg you, shut up!" Mikan said again.

"I remember her name I think…hey! I just realized her name is exactly like yours, Mikan something!" Natsume said and chuckled. Haruka saw Mikan grasping a fork and clenching it tightly she stood up in rage and headed the fork towards Natsume.

"SHUT UP!!!" Mikan shouted and forcefully thrust the fork towards Natsume. Natsume stared.

"NO!!!! MIKAN!!!" Haruka shouted and grabbed both Mikan's wrists as Mikan struggled to find her way out of it.

"Shit, Mikan is back to her old self! Someone get the ropes!" Kiri-san shouted.

"Mike-kun!" The girls tried to pull Mikan back away from Natsume. Kiri-san pulled Natsume further away from Mikan. Haruka whispered something to Mikan's ear as she continued to try and punch and kick anyone who was in her way. After Haruka finished talking, Mikan calmed down. Haruka let go of Mikan and signaled for the girls to let her go too. Mikan went to a table and grabbed a chair and sat down. She covered her face with one of her hands and Mikan sat down staring up at his disbelief.

"Mikan?" He asked using her full name once again.

"What?" Mikan asked Natsume in a bad tone.

"So it was you," Natsume said. "I'm sorry," Natsume bowed and ran away.

"Natsume-kun," Haruka cried and tried to catch up to him, only until Mikan grabbed his wrists.

"Leave him be," Mikan said. "I'll go, it's my duty anyway," Mikan said and stood up.

"Mikan-chan," Kiri-san said and smiled. "Sorry for not being able to let that memory sleep within us. We couldn't let one of our family members be thrown away like that. Nor can we keep it as a secret from outsiders, you know how we are," Kiri-san continued.

"I'm fine, really. That's why I forbid you to invite anyone other than ourselves to this place. It's hard to find this place in the city anyway. Hardly anyone ever uses this road," Mikan smiled and walked downstairs, she found Natsume sulking behind her bike. "Get on or else I'll leave you."

"Leave me," Natsume said and Mikan gritted her teeth. _Stubborn, after spilling all those things to me, you're still making it harder!_

"Get on!" Mikan said and threw a helmet to Natsume and he caught it before it broke his skull. Natsume's hair covered his eyes and got on to the bike. When Mikan drove it, it was an unexpectedly long ride and Natsume got really curious.

"Ano…where are we going?" Natsume asked.

"Dessert," Mikan grinned when she faced back and looked to the front and drove faster.

_She's different than the Mikan I know before. Right now, this Mikan is so self-righteous, more-or-less. Before, she's like a fragile child who can fight better than she looks._ Natsume realized Mikan cut her hair and it looks sportier, if you're a girl who likes that type anyway. Manly, no. But she looks more like a guy who could be mistaken as a girl which is what she really is.

"Mou, we're here," She took off her helmet and shook her head to ease up her hair. The natural auburn colored hair made it look like she was someone from a well-suit family of wealth but then when you look into her eyes; you can tell she had a hard time with life. "You coming?" She faced Natsume, asking. Natsume nodded and followed her.

They went into the shop and the bells over the door jingled in rhythm. Natsume saw a lot of people, mostly the male kind cheering with beer and some cigars.

"Would you like one?" Mikan asked as she sat at the counter facing Natsume in curiosity.

Natsume shook his head hard. "Are you nuts? We're underage!" Natsume shouted. The bartender laughed almost barely.

"A friend of yours Mike? Never knew you were into the rich-kind of people," The bartender chuckled.

"Friend, foe, what's the difference? Celebrating means the more the merrier," Mikan giggled.

"That usual phrase of yours always comes in handy doesn't it? It seems after your last fight weeks ago you've been saying the same thing," The bartender poured in some beer into a glass and gave it to a waiter.

"Let's say turning over a new leaf would suit best to what I'm doing right now. So do you want it or not?" Mikan looked at Natsume once more and Natsume just sat next to Mikan. "Fine, more for me. Make it two, Aeros," Mikan ordered and the bartender chuckled once more.

"Here you go. Enjoy your little birthday, Mike," The bartender chuckled and went through the back door.

Mikan was about to take a sip of the beer only until Natsume pulled the glass away from her and made her jolt so the beer splattered over the floor. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Mikan shouted.

"YOU!" Natsume shouted back. "You are younger than me yet you take… take this piece of crap?! Don't you know what it can do to you?" Natsume scolded.

"Ease up, will you?! For your little brainless information, this is **not** beer!" Mikan said and held up the glass over to Natsume's face. Natsume smelled the glass and truly it was just jasmine tea. "I lived here last year; today shows the exact date where I moved in. That's why he called it my birthday. Drinking and taking drugs are not my thing. Even when I look like this, I still do have a heart of a girl!" Mikan got up and went to the male restroom.

"And a heart of a girl could at least have feelings of shame to not enter the guys' toilet," Natsume sighed and called a waiter to get a mop to clean up the mess.

**Mikan's way embarrassing per say. She's just too…easy-going for her own good. OK, just something to say, if you're not into the whole fighting and action type of story, I suggest you stop now. The next part is more to fighting and Mikan's past. I'm not a pro at writing action fictions but hey, I WISH!**


	3. Apologies

**May 12****th****, Thursday, 2011. BloodyHolly**

Alright, I'm sorry. I've gotten PMs saying I'm a horrible author and such before, that I kinda lost my interest in writing for 2 whole years. They said I'm a worthless writer and my storyline sucked. Yeah, well, I was a 14 year old girl when I started writing my first fiction Master of Alices, and believe me, English isn't even my first language to be quite honest so I kinda expected the bashing.

So I'm apologizing on behalf of my stories if it doesn't interest you until you had to bash me for it. Well, I'm now free since I'm a college student (yeah, I didn't update for 2 years, I'm so sorry to the readers that actually liked my stories), I'll be updating on Protect My Queen and Blacklite Wings since most readers requested that fic. The others…I guess I'll put it on hiatus since hardly anyone reads them. Once again, I'm sorry.

**Sincerely, BloodyHolly**


End file.
